dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Evolution (SSJJ)
& or & (aura) (Cooler/Future Cooler) (Dial) }} The Ultimate Evolution is a transformation where user dons a unique transformation taking them to an Ultimate Form. This puts the user on par with a Super Saiyan beyond God or even greater. The user can choose their own colour scheme, and/or have interesting Patterns. Overview Appearance While in this form, the user becomes several inches taller (or shorter in Dial's case), as seen when Frieza transforms and he grows from his normal height of about 153cm/5'0" and becomes a few inches taller. The brow ridges become visibly pronounced while the gem plates shrink on the arms and legs. The user's skin turns purple while their bio-armour changes in colour such as Golden for Frieza and Emerald for Dial. If the user has an incomplete version of the form - they'll automatically default to a Bronze Colour while the Emerald form seems to be a byproduct of the user being a Hybrid. Their eyes also become blood red if its is a different colour from the natural colour of red. It is implied that the user can choose the colour of this form as Dial chose Emerald Green and Frieza chose Gold while Cooler intended to stick with Bronze; although other users in different media have been using the Golden form implying that the user's may not have control of the colour of the form. Known users *King Cold: Takes on a Golden form like his son, Frieza. Referred to as Golden King Cold *Bio-Cooler: Takes on a Green form, and has distinct shine to it making his biological have an Emerald-like look to it. Referred to as Emerald Bio-Cooler in this form. *Jaza: Takes on White Gold form, and is simply referred to has Golden Jaza. *Frieza: Golden Frieza. *Dial (SSJJ): Dial takes on an Emerald-like state; simply called Emerald Dial. He is one of the few not to take on the Golden Form, possibly due to him being a Hybrid. *Chilled (SSJJ): Chilled takes on a Golden Form like his descendants, and can further his power by using an Augmented Form called the Pure Form. *Future Cooler (SSJJ): He takes on a Bronze Form unlike Frieza, King Cold, and Chilled. This form is simply called Bronze Cooler. Advancements and Variations Emerald Dial Dial's version of the Ultimate Evolution form. Instead of turning Gold; Dial decides to take on an Emerald green colour. It was hinted by Chronoa; that Dial's version is result of him being a hybrid, but Dial confirms that it is preferences in order to distinguish himself from Frieza. Super Emerald Dial Similar to the Super Golden Form; in his Super Emerald Dial form he gains blue-eyes and silver-coloured bio-gems. Dial achieves this form by applying the principals of Ultra Instinct "Harbinger" on his Emerald form while breaking through his limits. Bronze Cooler Cooler originally takes on a Bronze form earlier in Dragon Ball Advanced, but later switches to Gold like his brother due to no longer liking the appearance of the form. Future Cooler also takes on this form. Pure Form The Pure Version of the Ultimate Evolution is when the entire body becomes the colour of the user's desire. Chilled refers to this form as the Augmented Golden Chilled Form. However the price of the power is that the user becomes slightly heavy making the user slower to move. This makes it incredibly hard to fly, and attack at the same time. Only Frieza as merchandise, and King Cold have been seen in this form. The pure form's power far surpasses the normal state of the Ultimate Evolution, however the cost is the users speed. Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Transformation